


Love At Last

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: fter the events of 3.10 "Similitude," Trip is recovering and slowly returning back to his life. As he recovers, he begins to notice that some people aren't quite the same. (03/30/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 3.10 "Similitude," 3.11 "Carpenter Street."  
  
First fic posted, so if you review, please be brutally honest if needed, cos y'know, I'll need it. The fic is not based on a song, but the chorus from 'Love at Last' by Jebediah did have parallels so I decided to name the fic after the song.  
  
Beta reader(s): Many thanks to my wonderful beta Akin and her obsessive detailist ways. Also thanks go to plumtuckered for giving the story a look over.  


* * *

"Chief Engineer's Log, [insert relevant date here]: It's been a week since I came out of the coma, and what a week it's been. I've been recovering, and now I'm feeling a lot better. Doctor Phlox says I should be able to start light duties soon. Normally I hate not being able to work, but I have to admit, this time I'm not complaining. Nevertheless I am looking forward to it. Considering Phlox's more "alternative" methods, I'm pretty lucky to be able to recover so quickly.

"The past week hasn't been too bad. Members of the crew have stopped by regularly to visit. On movie night, I wasn't allowed to attend, but Malcolm and Hoshi came over to watch the movie with me. That was nice of them. I wasn't even allowed to go to the mess hall until a few days ago, with the proviso that I don't go alone. I've been feeling very weak, and there's been a few times it's paid to be with someone.

"Lieutennant Hess has been giving me daily reports at the end of her shift, to keep me up to date on what's going on. She's done a great job of taking care of things while I've been under the weather.

"Even T'Pol has visited me a few times, which has been a little suprising. She tells me that she and Sim had a fairly good working relationship. I was a little suprised by her visits at first, because we don't really talk or socialize, with the exception of neuro pressure massage. We normally talk about work. On her visits though, she's come by to talk and see if I'm okay, but she's showing a fair bit of warmth and concern, for a Vulcan. I'm not complaining, though. She's come a long way since Enterprise' launch.

"I haven't seen much of Jon. I guess I'm a little disappointed about that. The last time I think I spoke to him was when I came out of the coma to see him and Phlox standing over me. Since then, I've seen the Cap'n on his way into his private dining room to eat alone. I guess he must be busy. We haven't seen much of eachother since we came after the Xindi—"

Tucker was interrupted by the door chime. "Pause log." he said then turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Malcolm Reed, smiling.

"Hi Malcolm. Come in."

Reed entered. "How are you?"

"Better. Startin' to feel more and more like myself."

"That's good." Reed saw the computer screen. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Just doing my personal log." Tucker pushed a few buttons and cleared off the last unfinished sentence before saving it. "Finished."

"I was just wondering if you'd eaten."

"You offerin' to escort me again?"

"I guess I am."

Tucker started to put on some shoes. "Sounds good. Just gimme a minute."

* * *

The mess hall was fairly busy, but Tucker and Reed sat at a table by the window, eating dinner. Malcolm was telling Tucker about the day's events.

"...none of us recognized the species, but Captain Archer inquired as to whether they'd heard of the Xindi."

"And?"

"They had, and said they had information which could be helpful."

"Did he trade something?"

"No, they were pretty friendly. They didn't want anything and they were willing to give us the information."

"Anything useful?"

"Star charts of places they'd run into Xindi, that sort of thing. Nothing that's given a lead on where the weapon is being built."

"Oh." Tucker said, as he went back to eating. "It's not suprising really. Sometimes I wonder if we're gonna make it out alive."

"And you said I'm the pessimist."

Tucker smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

"So, has anyone else come by to see you?"

"Yeah, Hoshi stopped by on her lunch break and we ate together. Hess stopped by quickly with an engineering update, and then you. That's been it for the day."

"People have been busy today."

"I don't doubt it." Said Tucker. He took a deep breath and looked around before speaking again. "I hate to say it but I notice some of the crew acting strange."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I dunno, people aren't afraid or anything, but some people...it's as though they're not sure what to say."

"Like who?"

"I don't really wanna name names. I could just be imagining it."

"We're all glad to have you back with us. I most certainly am."

"Thanks, Malcolm."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tucker noticed the mess hall door opening. Archer walked in and headed straight for his private dining room. The same thing happened each day. Archer would look around and see Tucker smiling at him. He would smile but keep going. This time, Archer wasn't looking at anyone. The door to his private dining room hissed shut behind him.

"He still looks annoyed." said Tucker.

"The Captain? I guess it's understandable after today. Maybe you should go talk to him?"

"You think?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he could do with some cheering up."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If I leave you here for a little while?"

"Not at all." Reed smiled.

Tucker got up and walked into the Captains Mess. Archer was eating, and going over a datapadd. He looked up as Tucker entered.

"Cap'n"

"Hi, Trip."

"Busy?"

"A little." Archer went back to the padd, but then stopped. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, sir. What's that?" asked Tucker, referring to the padd.

"Oh, earlier today we came across—"

"Oh yeah, Malcolm told me. So this is the information they shared?"

"That's right. I decided to go over it again, to see if we hadn't overlooked anything."

Tucker nodded. "Well if you're busy, do you wanna catch up later on?"

"Sorry, Trip, it's been a long day. I just wanna have an early night." "Oh," said Tucker, disappointed. "Well how about tomorrow? We could—"

"Trip, not now."

"Nevermind, then."

Tucker looked at the floor. The Captain was busy. He understood. He walked out of the room and headed back to Malcolm who was still eating. He sat down.

"That was quick." Said Malcolm.

"Yeah, he says he's busy."

"Well nevermind, I'm sure you can try him later on or something."

Tucker shook his head. "He's having an early night."

Reed was a little suprised, but said nothing. The last thing he wanted was to put Tucker in a worse mood, especially as he was the one to suggest talking to the Captain. He started to talk about other things that had gone on throughout the day, but he could see Tucker was only half listening.

Tucker's thoughts remained his conversation with Archer. It seemed strange. He figured that Archer must be really busy, but it still wasn't much of an excuse. Archer was never so busy as to not find a few minutes for him. Tucker went back to his food, but in reality, it was the last thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker laid stretched out on the floor of his own quarters, waiting for T'Pol to begin her massage. Since he wasn't allowed out on his own yet, T'Pol had come to him.

"Make sure you warm those up." said Tucker, indicating T'Pol's hands She raised an eyebrow, and started after a few seconds of rubbing her hands together.

"Doctor Phlox says you should be well enough to return to duty very soon."

"I'm having a checkup tomorrow morning, so if all goes well, I can get back to work"

"I'm sure Captain Archer will be pleased to have you return to work."

"I hope so." said Tucker.

"Commander?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy."

T'Pol decided to ease Tucker out. "You seem a bit tense."

"Just something on my mind, that's all."

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked T'Pol.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

T'Pol previously observed this type of behavior coming from Humans on several occasions. She found it illogical whenever humans referred to something that clearly bothered them, as nothing. It seemed more effective to just say what you meant.

"Are you sure? You do seem a little distracted tonight."

Tucker let out a sigh. He noticed T'Pol was again showing some concern. He wasn't complaining, it was just that she seemed to be doing it an awful lot recently. Tucker decided T'Pol probably was a good person to speak to. If some of the crew were acting a little different, T'Pol might have an answer. She did spend a lot of time on the bridge after all, and as first officer, she spent a lot of time working with the Captain as well.

"I was in the mess hall earlier tonight, with Malcolm. We got talking, and it made me realize a few things. Some members of the crew are acting a little different towards me...as though they're not quite sure what to say...I guess it's to be expected, I mean while I was in a coma, my clone was running round the ship. I could see how it might have made some people uncomfortable."

T'Pol thought for a moment. "Many people were concerned for you. I'm sure given time, things will return to normal."

"I hope so. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable sometimes."

"Have you spoken to the Captain about this?"

"Not yet. I've only spoken to him once since my accident, and that was when I woke up in sickbay. Oh yeah, and I tried tonight in the mess hall, but he said he was busy."

Tucker thought about what he'd said. Some of the crew members had been acting strangely, since the accident, and it wasn't until tonight that he'd noticed he hadn't seen much of Captain Archer, since the accident either. And he knew Archer well enough to know that this wasn't like him.

"T'Pol, do you suppose Cap'n Archer might be deliberately not speaking to me?"

"That would be highly illogical."

"But it's possible?"

"I should think you would be better qualified to answer that, given the nature of your friendship. Turn over."

Tucker did as he was told.

"I know. I should. Now that I think about it, it's not really like him. Even when we've had an argument, we're talking again in no time."

"Perhaps you are being concerned over nothing."

Tucker hesitated for a moment. "You're right. I guess that's possible."

T'Pol continued her massage. She noticed however, that Tucker didn't seem to dismiss the thought so easily, as he still looked like he was thinking it over. During the silence, T'Pol took a moment to consider the relationship between the two men. She allowed for the possibility of not knowing enough about Human relationships, although after spending two and a half years with so many of them, she'd observed a great deal. The way Tucker would react whenever Archer was brought into the conversation, would seem to indicate something beyond friendship. She was well aware of the closeness between the two, but there seemed something more.

On many occasions, she could sense the admiration and respect Tucker felt for Archer. Despite the fact that her friendship with Tucker was growing more and more each day, she knew that it was nothing compared to the friendship she observed between the two men. Not that she needed friends, as Vulcans often went to great lengths to find solitude. She did admit though, she was curious as to what a friendship like this would be like for her.

Not long before the accident, T'Pol found herself starting to develop a physical attraction to Tucker. She thought it over carefully, weighed the advantages and disadvantages of a relationship and decided it would be illogical to pursue anything at this time. While, she did believe that it was inappropriate for officers to pursue a relationship, she could see how it might have a number of advantages. She did sometimes wonder about Tucker's opinion of her, although, this was usually nothing more than a passing thought. It was illogical for her to concern herself with what people might think of her. In a way, she found it convenient that Tucker's heart seemed to lie elsewhere.

Especially during such an important mission. She felt she could better serve the crew if she could minimize such distractions in her life.

* * *

Captain Archer was in his quarters, getting dressed, and preparing himself for another day. He went to get his boots when the comm system chirped.

"Tucker to Cap'n Archer."

Archer pushed the button on the comm system. "Go ahead, Trip."

"Busy?"

Archer wondered what Tucker needed. He remembered Tucker was supposed to have a checkup with Phlox, and figured that this was what Tucker was calling about.

"Not at the moment. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast together, since I'm not allowed out on my own just yet."

"I can't."

"But you said you weren't busy..."

Archer silently cursed. "I know...but only for about 10 minutes or so. All I really could do is eat and run."

"I don't care. I haven't spoken to you much, so 10 minutes sounds better than nothin'."

"Sorry Trip."

Archer could have sworn he heard Tucker sigh before he spoke again.

"Forget it. Tucker out."

Archer closed the comm, and tried not to think about the disappointment in Tucker's voice. He just hated to be the person to blame for it, especially when he'd just lied to his friend.

  * Doctor Phlox ran his medical scanner over Tucker. 



"Do you feel any better?"

Tucker looked up. "Hmm? Sorry, Doc, yeah, much better today."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"Just a few things on my mind. But I'm okay."

Phlox finished his scans. "You'll be relieved to know, that I'm declaring you fit for light duties. You'll be working four hours a day."

Four hours a day were hardly enough to satisfy Tucker, but it was better than nothing.

"That's good news."

"For the rest of the crew as well." said Phlox. "I've had a number of inquiries about when you'd be returning."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Certainly not." Phlox was puzzled with the apparent change in Tucker's behavior. The man was normally a bit more confident than this. He added "In fact while you were here, a lot of the crew stopped by to spend time at your bedside.."

Tucker looked shocked. "I heard about some of the crew visitin' me. I wasn't sure how many."

Phlox smiled as he remembered. "On some nights when Captain Archer visited, he would ask me to give you both some privacy."

"He did?"

"Mmm. Not that I minded."

Tucker looked around as he thought about it. "I guess 5 minutes here and there wouldn't be that annoying."

"Actually, he would stay for hours."

"Hours?" Now Tucker wasn't sure whether to be suprised or confused as he took this new information in.

"He even fell asleep in the chair beside you once or twice." Phlox returned to the matter at hand. "You're free to go whenever you like."

Tucker got off the biobed he was sitting on. He had a lot to think about. "Thanks for everything, Doc."

"No problem, Commander."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a fairly quiet morning on the bridge. Archer looked around at his bridge crew. There wasn't a lot of chatter. All of the bridge crew were on their toes after T'Pol reported a spatial anomaly on the sensors. The ship hadn't been in danger, but if there were anomalies in the area, it could mean trouble. A beeping noise to his side caught Archer's attention. He turned to T'Pol's station. She checked her sensors and looked up at him.

"Captain, there is another spatial anomaly forming to port side."

She swiveled around in her chair, and had a look at the information in her viewer. She suddenly turned around. "Grab a hold of something!"

Everybody on the bridge, followed T'Pol's instructions. Archer reached for the comm with his other hand to try and warn the rest of the ship. It was too late, but the jolt was very small. Not what any of them suspected. T'Pol looked the most suprised. She rechecked her viewer.

"Curious. The spatial anomaly seemed to graze our port nacelle, but we should have felt a larger impact."

"Maybe we got lucky today." said Archer with a sigh of relief. He hit a comm panel.

"Archer to Engineering."

"Hess here, sir."

Archer briefly wondered why Hess was answering the comm, but realized Tucker must have been busy.

"A spatial anomaly hit our port nacelle. Are there any problems down there?"

"Standby."

* * *

As Hess searched over the data she was checking, she came across something that shouldn't be happening. Her eyes widened with horror as she made a run for it up the stairs to the second level.

Tucker stood at the console, trying to concentrate on his work. He wasn't having much luck though as his mind kept going back to everything Phlox told him. If Archer spent a lot of time at his side during his coma, then why was he never around now?

He'd been through a lot recently. They all had. The death of his sister, plus 7 million people on Earth seemed to be the start of it, and things didn't get any easier from there on. People changed. Friendships changed. He wondered if he and Archer might simply be growing apart. Ever since the cogenitor incident, things hadn't been perfect between the two of them. He'd lost his sister, he didn't need to lose his best friend as well. Archer had been like family and Tucker knew he'd lost enough people for now.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, and concentrate on his work, but wasn't having any luck.

"Commander! Get away from there!" Hess called out to Tucker who was standing at a workstation. Tucker heard her shouting, but was oblivious to the urgency in her voice.

"Commander Tucker!"

She finally reached Tucker, and grabbed his arm. She started to pull him away from the console, just as it overloaded. She was thrown to the ground a few feet back, with Tucker landing on the ground near her.

On the lower level, Crewman Rostov hit the nearest comm panel and tried to shout over the noise. "Rostov to Sickbay! Medical emergency!"

Rostov and a few other crewmembers rushed upstairs some to attend to the injured crewmen, and others to help put out the small fires around the area. Hess was already picking herself up off the ground. Tucker lay still, with burns to his body.

* * *

"That was an explosion in engineering." Reported T'Pol from her station.

Archer rushed over to Ensign Sato was working her controls while listening to the reports coming in.

"Damage report."

Sato relayed the information. "A console overloaded. Several fires are being attended to by engineering crewmembers. Minor damage to secondary systems." Hoshi stopped for a moment as she listened to the rest of the information coming through her earpiece. "Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Hess are being taken to sickbay. They're suffering burns. No other injuries reported."

Archer was on the way to the turbolift before Hoshi finished reporting. On the way, he called out to T'Pol. "The bridge is yours. I'll be in sickbay."

He stepped into the turbolift, and pushed E deck. The turbolift responded as Archer paced, as well as he could in the small space.

'Not again' he thought. Archer prepared himself for what he might find when he entered sickbay. He didn't want it to end like this, what with Tucker once again unconscious in sickbay. Not the man he loved more than life itself. He'd always hoped to be able to tell Tucker his true feelings one day, when he was ready.

He tried to focus. He didn't even know how serious Tucker and Hess' injuries were, though he was sure minor burns didn't require being rushed to sickbay.

The turbolift doors opened, and Archer rushed out and down the corridor as fast as he could. By the time he got to sickbay, he was a little short of breath.

"Doctor!"

Phlox was checking over Hess with his scanner. She obviously fared much better than Tucker as she only suffered a burnt hand. Archer noticed she was holding her head with her other hand.

Phlox looked up at Archer. "Captain. I'm—"

"Where's Trip?" he asked, getting worried.

"Please, Relax. He's in the imaging chamber. He suffered some burns to his body, but he's going to be fine. He regained consciousness on the way to sickbay, but I thought it best to keep him sedated while the imaging chamber does it's work."

Archer let the relief overcome him, and he calmed down. Phlox finished his scans. "The burns to your hand are minor. I'll go and get you some dermaline gel, and an analgesic for your headache."

Phlox went to find what he needed as Archer walked over to Hess. "What happened?"

"After you called Engineering, I did a check of our systems, as Commander Tucker was busy. He was working at the console closest to the port warp nacelle conduit, when it overloaded."

Archer nodded as he took this information in, and nodded. "Right. Thank you, Lieutenant. I guess you're in charge of engineering when you return."

"Aye, sir."

As much as Archer wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't. "Doctor, I have to get to the bridge. I'm guessing that anomaly did more damage, and I need to co-ordinate damage control efforts. Call me the second he wakes up."

Archer left, as Phlox responded "Yes, Captain."

"Captain," Hess called out. "Before you go, there's something you should know."

Archer stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Commander Tucker...he looked a little distracted when that console exploded."

"How do you mean?"

"I was calling out to try and warn him, but he didn't listen. He might not have heard me, but I just thought I'd mention it."

"Was it busy down there at the time?"

"No. Not until the explosion. Commander Tucker looked as though he was lost in thought."

Archer didn't like the sound of this, and he knew he would have to deal with it later.

"Thanks for keeping me informed, Lieutenant. I'll keep that in mind."

Archer turned, and once again headed for the door.

Phlox returned from the back of sickbay the hypospray and pushed it to Hess' neck.

"I just hope you and Commander Tucker are the last of my patients for a while."

Hess felt relief as the analgesic took effect. "I guess I wasn't quick enough."

"Nonsense." said Phlox, opening his jar of dermaline gel. "If you hadn't intervened, he could have been in critical condition."

"He looked pretty out of it when I tried to warn him. Like his mind was elsewhere."

"Perhaps we'll find out when he wakes up."

* * *

(Archer's POV)

Sometimes I find myself thinking it would be easier if I didn't insist on getting Trip assigned to Enterprise. This is a thought that usually lasts a second or two before I remember all the great things about having him aboard.

The thing that causes the most problems is the fact that I'm his captain. Both he and I understand that I can't always be both his captain and his friend. Before the launch of Enterprise, I made sure he knew that, which he did. The irony is, now I'm the one who has to remember these things.

It took Trip nearly dying in my arms of heatstroke, to realize my feelings for him and how far they go—and how many complications they could cause. At first, I thought it might have just been a crush of sorts, but as the feelings stayed, I began to realize how wrong I was. I guess I still haven't told Trip because I'm not ready. I did come close though.

After the incident with the Cogenitor, things went downhill a little. I admit, Trip's actions made me very angry. It took a few days before we were speaking to each other again. We even spent some time together on shore leave not long after, as a way of clearing things up between us and putting it to rest. I decided that I was going to tell Trip everything, whether it was something he was interested in, or not. That way, at least he'd know. Then the Xindi came, and it changed things.

Between meetings at Starfleet, and ship upgrades, I didn't exactly have the time to spend with Trip. But God, how I wanted to. I wanted to drop everything and be there for him. It's one of those things I regret, but given the chance to do it all over again, I would do the same thing. It's a matter of perspective. I had to see the bigger picture.

I could see how much he was hurting. I was grateful that Malcolm was able to spend some time with him, because at least he wouldn't be alone. And I'm glad T'Pol was able to help Trip with Vulcan Neuro Pressure Massage. Trip's not alone, but I still wanted to be there for him.

When the news came that he was in a coma, and not expected to survive, that was nearly the end of me. If I wasn't Captain, I would have spent a lot more time at Trip's side.

Seeing him lying there, weak and unaware of what was going on around him nearly killed me. When Phlox gave us privacy, I would often sit there telling Trip how much he meant to me and how much I loved him. I knew he couldn't really hear me. I guess I was doing it for my own sake.

The whole thing made my feelings get even stronger. I felt a bit more protective as well. As I got thinking, I realized that my feelings were getting harder and harder to keep from Trip. However the last thing Trip needs is me adding to his problems, which he's already had enough of lately.

If Trip found out about my feelings, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any problems. With everything going on though, I wasn't certain, and decided that as small as the risk was, I didn't want to take it, because I value our friendship too much. In a way it's kind of funny though—I've escaped from Klingons, fought Suliban, I've seen my fair share of dangerous situations, yet I don't have the courage to tell him what's going on.

I thought that if I could try and avoid Trip for a little while, my feelings might go away, or at least die down a little. It's only now that I realize that it was a stupid idea. Besides, with the run of bad luck he's had recently, it's going to be hard to avoid him.

Maybe Trip really isn't fit for duty in light of recent events. Surely he had the sense to get away from the console. There would have been plenty of warnings. I'm going to recommend that Trip doesn't return to duty until we're sure he's not gonna get himself hurt again.

"Phlox to Captain Archer."

The comm interrupts me from my thoughts. I anxiously respond.

"Go ahead."

"He's awake."


	4. Chapter 4

As Archer entered sickbay carrying a pile of clothes, his eyes immediately went to Tucker's biobed for reassurance. He was indeed awake, and Phlox was updating him on what happened. Upon Archer's entry, Phlox approached him, while Tucker tried not to look at him.

"Captain, I've repaired the damage to his skin. He's going to be fine—"

"Hang on, doctor."

Archer kept walking towards Trip, and then he spoke. "What the hell were you thinking, Trip?"

"Excuse me?"

"That console overloaded. There's usually some sort of warning before it overloads."

He waited for an answer, but didn't get one.

"Doctor, is it possible you could have been premature in declaring Trip fit for duty?"

Phlox thought about it and started to respond, but before he could answer, Tucker cut in.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" said Tucker. "If I didn't feel fine, I woulda said so!"

"Trip, I think—"

"No. Why are you treating me as though I'm a first year cadet?"

Archer ignored him. "Is Trip allowed to leave sickbay?"

"I don't see why not. He can rest in his quarters if he likes."

Archer grabbed the pile of clothes. "Here. I stopped by and got them, just in case."

Trip didn't argue. He was happy to get out of sickbay. He got up and pulled the curtain around his bed for some privacy.

"I take it you'll help him back to his quarters?" said Phlox.

"Yes, Doctor. We have some things to discuss."

Tucker heard this, and suddenly felt nervous. The way Archer was acting recently, he was sure he was going cop an earful. He finished off getting dressed.

"Come with me, Trip." said Archer.

"I know how to get to my own quarters."

"Don't argue, just come on."

Archer started mentally preparing what he had to say to Tucker. He was well aware that Tucker was hot headed, and tried to come up with something that wouldn't set him off.

Tucker sighed, and followed Archer out of sickbay, as the two men made their way to the turbolift. He kept waiting for Archer to speak, but Archer didn't say a word. The turbolift ride was silent, and when it came to their deck, Archer simply motioned for Tucker to leave first.

The two men left the turbolift and continued to walk to Tucker's quarters. Not a minute passed before the silence was too much to handle. Tucker stopped walking.

"Trip..." Archer warned.

"I'm not taking another step. I can't stand the fucking silence."

Archer tried to grab Trip to lead him on. He wasn't in the mood, yet Tucker yanked his arm away.

"No! Tell me what the hell's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Archer had just about had enough. He was about to force the issue when Tucker spoke again.

"Kiss me."

"What?" asked Archer, suprised.

"Kiss me. I like being kissed when someone fucks me around." he said, bitingly.

Sarcasm was the last thing Archer needed right now but he didn't get the chance to object.

"You hang around me when I'm asleep and don't know about it, and you can't get far enough away from me when I'm awake, you're treating me like I'm a little kid, and I don't know what the hell I've done to deserve this! Your saying I'm not fit for duty, and making my decisions for me...it's like you don't trust me anymore, and it fucking hurts, Jon!"

Archer's mood changed completely, as the anger drained from his body, at least his anger towards Tucker. As he put the pieces together, Archer realized that his behavior was the problem, not Tucker's. What the hell had he been thinking? He knew his mind had been distracted by the Xindi, he didn't think he'd become so blind to miss something like this.

Tucker noticed his expression even changed. He softened up a bit. Archer put his hand on Tucker's shoulder, gently. "You're right, Trip. But this is something I want to talk about with you in private."

Within minutes, both men were at Tucker's quarters. As soon as the door shut behind them, Tucker spun around. "Well?"

Archer tried to figure out where to begin. He decided to start with the sudden mood change.

"Firstly, back there when you had a go at me...I deserved it."

Tucker looked a little suprised, but kept listening.

"A lot of your behavior seems to make sense now...being distracted on the job, that sort of thing. It's only now that I realize what I've done to you."

Tucker was glad Archer was no longer mad at him, he tried not to show it visibly, but his tone calmed down. "You've got my attention."

Archer started to walk slowly to the other end of the room, as Tucker sat on his bed, watching him carefully.

"Before I say what I have to say, I just wanted you to know two things: Firstly, I know my reasons are stupid, I see that now—"

"Yeah, what is the reason you've been—"

Archer held a finger up. "Let me finish. My reasons for my behavior are stupid, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. Secondly, I'm about to tell you something that could potentially change the way you think about me, but I think it would be better to get this off my chest. It's something you might not like, but for my sake and yours, I can't keep it to myself any longer."

Tucker looked on in curiosity. What could Archer possibly have trouble talking about?

"When you were in that coma, I spent a lot of time at your bedside as you obviously know? It was a tough time for myself as well as a lot of the crew. I spent a lot of time thinking while I would visit."

"Thinking about what?"

"You and I."

"I don't understand."

"When Phlox told me that we should all prepare for the fact that you might not survive, I was devastated, Trip. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. As Captain though, I couldn't exactly break down in a mess, so I had to deal with it by biting my lip. I tried not to think about it, but it was impossible."

Tucker was still confused. "I'd feel the same if the situation was reversed, Jon."

Archer sat next to Tucker on the bed and spoke in a soft, caring voice. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you without telling you what I wanted to tell you."

"Go on then."

"Here goes...I wanted you to know that I love you."

"And I love you too. You're my best friend, Jon, so what's the big deal?"

"No, I mean like...I love you more than a friend. Being near you automatically lifts my mood. I love spending time with you. When Phlox told me you might not make it, I wanted to join you. I couldn't stop thinking what my life would be like without you in it."

Archer watched as Tucker took in this new information. He continued "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, as friends or otherwise it doesn't matter. Just as long as you're in it. I haven't been able to be there for you recently, and I apologize, but you've been on my mind all the time. I worry about you, Trip...wondering whether you're okay...I mean you've been through a lot these past few months. I know you don't like talking about your troubles, and I've been trying to leave it alone. I wanted to be there for you to help you out as best I could..."

Archer watched as Tucker finally spoke. "I guess the last week is a weird way of showing me that you love me."

"I know Trip" Archer reached out for Tucker's shoulder. "And I'm so sorry. But at least now you know why I was doing this. It's out now, finally. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you how I feel at first, but eventually decided that it would be better that you know, so I don't have to watch what I say, or do."

"Thanks, Jon. I appreciate your honesty."

Archer relaxed a little. "I knew you'd be okay with this, there was just that fear you'd think differently of me."

"Oh, come on. I thought you knew me better than that? How come you thought that was gonna happen?"

Archer suddenly felt a little silly. "I don't know. Okay, put yourself in my shoes."

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

Archer was confused. "What do you mean?"

"To be honest with you, Jon, the past week...I've been doing some thinking. I've thought about our friendship, and how lucky we are to have each other."

"It's true." Archer agreed. "I couldn't have come this far without at least one really good friend."

"But it's only during the past week, I've really thought about my feelings for you and come to terms with them. Not having you around made me realize the extent of them. I spoke to Phlox, and he told me that you'd stay at my bedside for hours."

Archer got a little embarrassed. He shook it off. "Does this have anything to do with your accident today?"

"Not directly. I did let my attention wander I guess, because I was thinking about you. I accepted that you wouldn't feel the same and did my best to get over it, but I couldn't. I was too worried thinking about why you were avoiding me, and I was scared that I, or perhaps Sim, did something to fuck things up."

"Well you've got your answer at least. You know, you and me...This could work out—"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think it'd be a good idea."

Archer felt a pang of disappointment, but only for a moment as the reality of the situation started to sink in. "I can understand that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's probably a smart move. I mean, I'm your captain, and there's also—"

Tucker shook his head. "No no, It's not that. I could live with that."

"Well what is it then?" Asked Archer. Off Tucker's look, he added "Don't worry, I'm not pressing the issue. I'm just curious."

"It comes down to the physical side of love. I don't just mean sex. I mean showing affection as well. Ever since Lizzie died...I haven't exactly been in the mood for love. I've got the feelings, I just don't think I can express it."

"I understand, Trip. I imagine it could take some time."

Tucker stared out the window into space for a moment. "Not that it helps any, but if things were different...if I wasn't like this, we could definitely have something."

"But the feelings are there?"

"Oh, yes."

Archer let himself perk up a little, as he realized how much the reality of the situation seemed to change once again. "I say we give it a go, Trip."

"Jon, weren't you listening?"

"Of course I was listening. There's no reason we still can't be together. Sex isn't the issue. Love is. I love you, Trip. I always will. Tell me you don't feel the same."

Tucker didn't say anything. He did feel the same.

"I thought so." Archer continued. "We love each other. We can still be together. Making love would eventually come into it, but only when you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?"

Archer smiled. "It's unlikely, Trip. However, if it never happened, it wouldn't matter. Not being able to be with you for the rest of my life...now that would be hell."

Archer took Tucker's hand. "What do you think?"

"I can't do that to you, Jon. You'd get real sick of me and my moods."

Archer went to speak, but Tucker cut him off.

"I know you say it's not a problem. It shouldn't be a problem. It is for me though. Even I'd get sick of it real quick. I'd feel pretty guilty Jon."

"There's no reason to."

"Yeah, well easier said than done. I'm real sorry, Jon."

"Like I said, Trip, I respect your wishes." Archer thought about it for a moment. "But is there anything I can do to prove to you I'm serious about this? About you?"

Tucker tried to think, but nothing came to mind. He just felt it would be pointless to try and give it a shot at this time. Besides, he didn't need proof to know when Archer was serious.

"Jon, I know you're serious. Who knows? Maybe down the line this is something we'll be able to explore."

Archer got up and looked at the ship's chronometer on the computer screen. He turned back to Tucker. "I guess I should get back out there. I'm still on duty."

As Archer turned to leave, Tucker couldn't help but feel he'd disappointed him, badly. Tucker knew that given different circumstances, this was something that could change his life for the better. Love? How often could two friends be so close that they could work out something like this without drama? Without the awkwardness. At least Tucker didn't feel awkward. He hoped Archer didn't either.

"Jon?"

Archer stopped and turned around.

"Wanna grab dinner later?"

"I'll come by after my shift. Try and get some sleep."

Archer smiled at Tucker before leaving. Tucker felt much better as he closed his eyes. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep, but he had something to at least take his mind off Lizzie for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5 (Trip's POV)

I'm not a huge fan of time travel. I can see how it might have its advantages. There are plenty of things in the past that I would love to see. There are also things in the past that I would have loved to be a part of, but of course I know better than that. I don't see any advantages over knowing the future though.

Jon told me about his mission last night. I was supposed to have dinner with just him, but Daniels payed him a visit, and told him that Xindi life signs had been detected in the year 2004. He wanted the Captain to go back and find out what the Xindi were up to, and put a stop to whatever they were doing.

Jon, and T'Pol only went into the command center a few seconds ago. They were to meet Daniels there for a briefing, and from there I have no idea. I don't think they do either. I'm waiting outside though. When they've been briefed, I wanna catch Jon before he goes. Ever since our conversation yesterday...I guess I just wanna tell him that I love him. Just quickly. I can't keep him. He doesn't exactly have the time, and I'm also on duty.

The command center door opens, and I watch the Captain and T'Pol leave. I'm wondering if they've forgotten something, or if they're heading somewhere else so they can make their jump into the past.

"Problem, sir?"

"It's done."

"Sir?"

They look at each other, then at me, like I'm mad. How can that be? They only just went in. Wait...I think I get it. It makes sense for Daniels to return them to the moment they leave. They must have gone straight to the past, completed their mission, and come back, with no interruption to the timeline, both in 2004, and today. I'm about to ask again, when the Captain pulls out his communicator.

"Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

"Go ahead."

"Get a team to the command center. On the double."

"Aye sir."

I watch as the Captain shuts his communicator and notice for the first time the cylinder he's holding. He turns to T'Pol. "Wait here for Malcolm. Have everything brought to Cargo Bay Two. I have to get this to Phlox" he says, indicating the cylinder. I've no idea what it is. I'll find out later, I'm sure.

I watch him leave, and just before he does, I notice him looking at me quickly before heading off. I can't tell what he's thinking, or whether he was thinking about anything in particular. I'm still a little confused by this whole situation.

"What's going on?" I ask T'Pol.

"Come with me." She says, leading the way into the command center.

I look around the room, and see the technology they brought back with them, as well as the bodies of the dead Xindi Reptilians.

"What in the hell? What happened?"

I listen with interest as T'Pol starts to fill me in.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tucker and T'Pol were analyzing the Xindi equipment and finding out if they could learn anything else from their weapons. After their last attempt weeks earlier they took every precaution with their testing. They were the closest room to the transporter, just in case.

T'Pol had given a quick version of events to Tucker, who was now asking questions.

"You said they needed about two more blood types?"

"It was initially three, but Captain Archer provided samples for one of the blood types they still needed, and he volunteered to be hooked up to their machines."

"Why'd he do that? So he could sneak around when they weren't lookin'?"

T'Pol felt there had been enough talking. While she considered Tucker a friend, they were supposed to be working, and it was illogical to distract each other with smalltalk, especially given the dangerous nature of some of the Xindi equipment. She replied with a simple "Yes".

* * *

After a long day, Tucker opened the door to his quarters and made his way in slowly. He was too tired from the days work that he was just going to record his log and have a lie down. He decided he needed to sleep well tonight, and he wanted to make sure with some of T'Pol's Neuro Pressure Massage. He decided that he was going to give her some time to get something to eat, and get settled down.

Tucker sat in the chair at his computer display. "Chief Engineer's Log, [insert relevant date here]: After spending most of the day examining the Xindi equipment with T'Pol, I decided to call it a day. We've assigned some engineers to continue with our work, as T'Pol had a duty shift on the bridge. As for me, I'm just about ready to call it a night."

Tucker ended his log, rested his arms on the desktop. He decided he was too tired to record a personal log. What would he say? He wouldn't need a record of it. He was worried about Archer and T'Pol on their recent trip back in time, and was happy they were back safely. He closed his eyes and continued to think about it.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day—one that Tucker now knew to dread everytime he saw it. He'd had this nightmare more times than he could care to admit, and each time he'd tried something different. Each time he knew Lizzie was in danger, and each time he'd tried anything different, hoping that this nightmare was the real thing. He tried warning her earlier and earlier, but no luck. He had even tried to grab her and run away, as if he could run fast enough to escape the Xindi weapon.

It was this warm sunny day that he found himself again watching from a distance. This time something was different. She was sitting at the patio furniture with Archer. Confused, Tucker moved forward wondering what he was doing here. He'd never met Lizzie in the past. He remembered the dream, and kept walking. The weapon would be slicing right through here soon.

Tucker called out. He watched as Lizzie and Archer both turned to him. Lizzie smiled and waved him over. Archer smiled upon seeing Tucker.

"Get outta there! Both of you!"

Tucker looked into the distance, for any sign of the weapon. He found nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bushes at the other end of the yard move. He looked over in an instant to see two Xindi-Reptilians emerging and raising their weapons.

Tucker tried to call out to Lizzie and Archer who were now looking at him like he was mad. His voice wasn't working. He moved his hands furiously, motioning to get away but it didn't work. The two of them caught an energy discharge in the back.

* * *

"AAH!"

Tucker tried to sit up and move forward, but couldn't. He realized he was still asleep in the chair, and then sat back. He was still wearing his uniform. He was sweating, and short of breath. After a few moments, he got up and headed to the mirror in the bathroom, and took a look at himself. Tucker stood looking at his reflection for a good 5 minutes before wiping the sweat off his face. It was only over the past few months that he became increasingly unsure of the person staring back.

* * *

Archer sat at the desk in his ready room and watched the stars whoosh by. He made an entry in his log, and due to the days events, his mind had gotten away from him. There was no need to be here, as his shift ended a while ago. He shook it off and was about to get up when the door chime sounded.

"Come in?"

Tucker walked in, looking a little shaken. Archer got up and moved closer.

"Whats wrong, Trip?"

"I...I fell asleep before and..." Tucker's voice trailed off.

"Nightmare?"

Tucker nodded. Archer hated hearing this. These days Tucker's nightmares were a common occurrence, but since he began treatment with T'Pol, Tucker had been on edge much less after sleeping. Archer didn't think it was a good time to ask about this, as he also put two and two together. It wasn't exactly bed time, and T'Pol was now on the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Trip. Have a seat?"

Tucker sat on the chair, as Archer sat opposite to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." Tucker took a deep breath.

Archer shrugged. "Shoot."

Archer noticed as Tucker winced at his words. He was about to ask why, when Tucker spoke up.

"It's funny you mention that actually, Cap'n. It wasn't quite the same—you were in my nightmare as well."

"Me?" asked Archer.

Tucker looked away. "Yeah. I couldn't save either of you. It wasn't the same. I...couldn't call out—" Tucker was getting worked up so much, that he was having trouble trying to get the words out. Archer got off the desk and kneeled next to Tucker. He reached for Tucker's shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

A moment passed as Tucker calmed down. Archer spoke again. "I can't bring back your sister, but I'm here. Nothing happened to me."

Tucker looked at Archer again. "That's just it though. I lost her. Now the thought of you not being around frightens me."

Archer smiled a little. "Yeah? Well I felt the same about a week ago, Trip, so maybe we're even."

If Tucker was amused at all, he didn't show it. Archer could understand. He waited for Tucker to speak.

"I lost her already. I don't wanna lose you either."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tucker shook his head. "No that's not what I meant. I love you, Jon. You know how I said that this wouldn't be a good idea? I was wrong."

Archer thought of this as good news, but still seemed skeptical.

"You said you didn't want to put me through your moods, and that you've been too depressed to think about sex for some time. You felt that would make me feel frustrated, despite my insistence that I would wait forever." Archer spoke in a normal tone. He was careful not to sound irate. He didn't feel that was at all, but his words could have been interpreted that way."

"I knew you'd wait. I had no doubt about that." Tucker got up. "I guess I was just kinda scared."

Archer didn't speak, but Tucker noted the concern in his eyes. He moved closer to Archer, so they were now inches from eachother. "I just didn't wanna make any hasty decisions. I didn't want to love anyone especially with our chances out here. I know they're two different types of love, but it all boils down to the same thing right?"

"I guess."

"I mean, today was a good example. That was a pretty dangerous mission you and T'Pol were on, right? Say last night we spent the night in each others arms declaring our love for eachother, then today you get killed. I think I would have lost it completely."

Archer thought about it. Tucker did have a point, although it was moot—Starfleet Officers knew the risks when they signed up. They all accepted it was quite possible that you could die on a mission. He was going to bring this up with Tucker, but not until later. He decided for a little tact instead.

"Say we did spend last night like that. Do you really think I would let myself go out and get killed? To tell you the truth, Trip, this is something I still want. It's not important though. You're my best friend, and I try to be there for you. You've obviously been doing a lot of thinking about this, and all I can say is I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Tucker touched Archer's face. "I need you now." He moved closer.

"Trip? I thought—"

"I want you too, Jon, in more ways than one. If anything happened to you, I'd go crazy. But I can't help but feel I'm passing up something way too good here. You're more than a best friend to me, so why should I deny myself that? Besides, looking back, I've regretted the things I haven't done a lot more than some of the things I have done."

Archer didn't know what to say. He was happy about the turn of events, but pushed them aside for the moment. He tried to think of his own reasons why such a relationship might be foolish. He came up with a few reasons, but compared to the advantages of it, they seemed inconsequential. He looked into Tucker's eyes and found such perfection looking back.

"You are so beautiful." Archer said, his voice low and dripping with desire, as he leaned towards Tucker. The two men embraced for a soft, passionate kiss. Tucker ran his hands down Archer's back. They broke the kiss, but pressed foreheads.

"Don't wanna lose you..."

Archer silenced Tucker with another kiss, this one lasting much longer, as the two men grew accustomed to eachother—the feel, the smells, the taste. Tucker got even closer to press his body against Archer's. He could feel Archer's cock getting hard against his own. It felt incredibly good so he tried to rub against the older man, who let out a small moan that was muffled by the kiss.

Tucker started to push Archer backward slowly onto the desk. Archer stopped him.

"Call me old fashioned, Trip, but I'd rather our first time wasn't on my desk.."

Tucker stopped what he was doing and let go. He started to laugh at what Archer said, and for Archer, it was music to his ears.

* * *

As soon as the door to the Captain's quarters shut behind them, the two men took their time running hands all over each other and taking things slow. This wasn't just random sex. They wanted to make love, and they had all night to do it. Archer led Tucker to the bed, lowered him onto it and then climbed on himself, on top of Tucker.

As their tongues dueled, Archer started to unzip Tucker's uniform, kissing each bit of flesh that became exposed. He pushed up Tucker's singlet, and took a nipple in his mouth. He watched as Tucker threw his head back and moaned. When he had the younger man down to his underpants, Archer started to take off his own clothes. Tucker watched and admired the older man's beauty. He felt so relaxed around him. So safe. He knew that tonight was going to be memorable.

Archer was down to his underpants and back on the bed with Tucker, both men immediately exploring each other with their hands and mouths. Tucker rolled on top of Archer, and pinned his arms down while kissing him. He then moved down Archer's body leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down. He came to the growing bulge in Archer's underpants and rubbed it. Archer shivered at the touch—it had been so long.

He felt Tucker's hot breath as the younger man tugged at the front of Archer's boxers. When Tucker took him in his mouth, Archer moaned. He ran his hands over any part of Tucker that he could find. His hand ran down Tuckers arm, and their hands met and held eachother.

Tucker looked up to watch Archer's face as he sucked. He could see Archer smiling back at him, in ecstasy. This continued for a little while longer before Archer pushed Tucker off. "Not yet. I'm pretty close."

Tucker understood and moved away from Archer's sensitive cock. He didn't want to rush things. Not this time. He moved up and was once again kissing Archer. He held Archer's face as they kissed softly. Archer's hand made its way down to Tucker's underwear and slipped inside. He wrapped his hand around the swollen cock and gave it a squeeze. He felt Tucker shudder against his own body. Archer made his way down to Tucker's cock. He decided to take his time, first licking the head, and along the sensitive underside. Tucker started to thrash in ecstasy, especially when Archer started to jerk Tucker off while sucking on his balls.

"Oh Jon...this is too much..."

Archer wasn't convinced and he kept going. He somehow knew that Tucker would kill him if he were to stop now anyway. He looked up at Tucker to see an expression he'd never seen before. A look of sheer ecstasy in his eyes. Archer never expected to see such an expression. He got even more turned on and as a result, he increased the suction on Tucker's cock, while his hands went searching over Tucker's body to find his hot spots.

"Jon...shit...I'm about to come..."

Archer stopped for a moment. "What makes you think I wanna stop?"

Tucker's eyes widened. "I did for you! Don't do this to me!"

Archer smiled. "Relax Trip, I'm joking."

"Yeah, well don't joke with a man who you're giving absolute pleasure to."

Archer stopped as he was told. He moved up to face Tucker and lie at his side, running his hands through Tucker's hair. Both men held each other for a moment before Archer found his hand moving back down to Tucker's cock. Tucker was doing the same.

Archer managed to get on top of Tucker, and get as much as he could of both their cocks into his hand. He was able to stroke himself, and Tucker at the same time, and the pressing of chests made it even more filled with sensation. Tucker ran both of his hands over Archer's back, holding him as they both kissed.

Lost in the sensation, Archer and Tucker were getting hotter and hotter by the second. Archer had managed to get his free arm under Tucker so they could hold eachother. His jerking hand also became faster and faster as both his own moans, and those of Tucker were muffled from kissing.

As Archer got faster and faster he could feel his lover squirm underneath him. He then removed his hand and lowered the rest of his body down so his cock was rubbing against Tuckers. Archer would thrust and feel his own cock rob against Tuckers. Tucker was also moaning and thrusting himself, as his cock rubbed against the hair on Archer's belly.

As their climax came nearer, both men were getting hotter and hotter, hands running everywhere, tongues exploring, flesh on flesh. Archer opened his eyes for a moment to see Tucker's eyes were closed while they kissed. It really hit home that Archer was in bed with the man he loved so much. As he got faster, his arms dug under Tucker even more so he could try and pull the younger man closer to him. They were very close. 'This is it', Archer thought.

Archer broke the kiss and buried his face into Tucker's shoulder, moaning. Tucker was moaning as well, as his orgasm was getting closer. It was very close. He wondered how close Archer was. He matched Archer's thrusts as best he could.

"Oh...Oh my fucking...Tr...Trip..."

"Look at me"

Archer held his head up and looked into Tucker's eyes. He immediately realized how nice it looked to watch your lover in the throes or orgasm. He wanted to kiss Tucker, but decided to watch his face first. Tucker was looking right back at him. As they looked into each others eyes, they could sense the connection...

Tucker came a few seconds before Archer. It sent Archer over the edge when he felt the warmth erupt between them, and soon he was coming as well. Both men were out of breath and moaning, savoring the moment, and slowing down as their orgasms died down. Archer lowered his head and kissed Tucker very gently while still holding him.

After a few minutes Archer got up and disappeared into the bathroom. He cleaned himself off quickly and returned with paper towels to do the same to Tucker. As he did this, Tucker watched on with amazement at what had just gone on. He noted that he had never quite experienced a connection like this with anyone he'd had made love to before. Close, but nothing like the connection with Archer. He watched as Archer disappeared again into the bathroom only to return a few seconds later and lie down next to Tucker. He reached over and gave Tucker another light kiss.

"Wow." said Tucker, before finally turning on his side to face Archer, who was now running his hand down Tucker's side.

Archer smiled, before reaching for the covers and pulling them over them both.

Tucker joked. "Thats a little presumptuous—assuming I want to sleep here."

Archer stroked the side of Tucker's face. "Marry me."

Tucker's eyes opened wide, and the smile off his face disappeared. "What?"

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"I...I realize that...it's just a bit..."

"Sudden?"

"Yeah. Not that I don't want to...in fact I do. I just didn't expect this."

"You mean—"

"Yes, Jon. Of course I'll marry you."

Both men smiled even more. Archer kissed Tucker, and continued to stroke his face. "I love you, so much Trip. I have to admit though, when I was avoiding you throughout the week, I knew it wouldn't go on forever. I knew we'd work things out, but I didn't realize that things were going to work out to such an extent."

"No kidding. What's with the sudden proposal anyway?"

"It wasn't sudden for me. You know how when we first talked about this, you said you thought it was a bad idea?"

"Yeah, no matter how many times you said you were willing to wait."

"I was considering asking you at the time, to prove I was serious. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, Trip. I want to make our relationship official."

Tucker moved a little closer to cuddle Archer.

"So when do you want to get married."

"I don't know. Maybe they should start including a marriage celebrant on the crew roster. I think T'Pol might have had the authority to do it, but since she's not a member of the High Command anymore, I'm not sure what the situation is. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I just want to lie here with you in my arms."

Tucker closed his eyes. "That sounds nice."

"Mmm. I never want to let you go. I'm gonna hold you in my arms and make sure nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Tucker mused at the thought. It was quite impossible. "That's a lie and you know it!"

"I know" said Archer with a sigh. "It just feels nice to say it."

They relaxed contentedly. "I love you too, Jon."

The two men held each other tighter as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. As was usual for Tucker each night, his mind filled with thoughts of Lizzie which normally either kept him awake, or made him depressed. Tonight, as he relaxed in his lovers arms, he realized that he wouldn't have to deal with it alone, and that in his lovers arms, he really did feel quite safe.

> I've got my arm around, but it don't feel the same  
> Cos I'm never gonna be on my own again  
> I've embraced a new beginning, it's you until the end  
> I'm in love, love, love, love at last
> 
> â€”Jebediah, "Love at Last"


End file.
